


It's All in the Wrist

by torino10154



Series: Help Japan [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Ficlet, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	It's All in the Wrist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



"It's the end of the world as we know it," Severus said, rather dramatically in Harry's opinion. But this was Severus after all. What did Harry expect?

"All out of PG Tips again, are we?" he replied and ducked when _the Prophet_ began trying to beat him about the head. Finally he found his wand and Banished the thing to the recycling bin. "Well, what is it then if not a crisis about your morning cup of tea?"

"Your former mother-in-law has knitted me a jumper." Severus's face was a picture of complete and utter disgust. Harry tried ever so hard not to burst out laughing but he couldn't contain himself.

When he finally stopped laughing, he wiped his eyes and caught his breath. 

Severus was staring at him with one brow raised and clearly fighting a smile himself. Harry knew he wouldn't give in to the urge. It was a point of pride.

"Lemme see," Harry said, holding out his hand to take the parcel from Severus. A silver and green striped, wool jumper lay folded inside. "Dear God, it's hideous."

"Indeed," Severus replied drily. "I will not wear it under any circumstances. Ever."

"I could Transfigure it into a lovely pair of knickers?" Harry pulled the jumper out and held it up to himself. "Maybe a corset as well."

"If you want to wear wool underpants be my guest," Severus said with a snort.

"Hey," Harry replied with mock offense. "I would charm them into silk!"

"Go on then." Severus stepped back. "Let's see the artist at work."

Harry lay the jumper down on the table and pointed his wand, concentrating on the fabric. He needed to be sure….

"Oh yes, very well done, Harry." 

"I didn't even know I knew how to charm spandex," he mumbled more to himself than Severus. Wincing, he took in the green and silver striped, silk leotard. "Let me try this again," he said raising his wand but Severus had beaten him to it.

"That's much better, Severus." Harry reached out to touch the knickers. "I do like the paisley though I thought you'd remember that linen makes me sweat."

"This is ridiculous!" Severus flicked his wand again and Harry's eyes widened.

Green silk ties and silver handcuffs sat in the middle of the table. 

"You got a bit distracted there, I think." Harry looked over at Severus who was blushing slightly but managed to keep his expression neutral. 

"Comments?" Severus finally said and Harry grinned.

"Yeah, I have a couple." Harry reached for the silk ties. "I think we should start with these. Not sure we're ready for the handcuffs just yet."

"Anything else?" Severus said, grabbing the cuffs and slipping them into the pocket of his robes.

"I saw that," Harry replied back, waving his finger toward Severus's pocket. "I do wonder what Molly would say if she knew how we planned to use her gift."

"Well, we could always take photographs." Severus leered at Harry, eyes roaming up and down his body. 

"Not for Molly anyway." Harry grabbed Severus's nape and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"No photos," Severus whispered, lips a hairsbreadth away from Harry's. "I want you all to myself."

"Then have me."


End file.
